A Midwinter's Encounter
by OneSmallButler
Summary: One-shot! It's Halloween, and Ciel's in a... questionable get-up, but Sebastian and him are bound to end up getting a few treats... Oneshot.


**A Midwinter's Encounter~**

"I've always hated this bloody holiday."

And that holiday was Halloween.

Ciel grumbled to himself rather quietly, his deep blue eyes staring out at the window of his manor.

"Come along now, master. You wouldn't want to upset Elizabeth now, would you?"

Sebastian however, did rather seem to enjoy this time of year, unsurprisingly.

He would be dressed in a sharp yet casual dark scarlet suit, but it both did and did not suit him at the same time.

"Fine, but do I really have to wear this ridiculous attire?"

What Ciel was referring to, would be the… Well, to put it bluntly, a small dinosaurs costume.

He held up the rather odd piece of clothing, as Sebastian tried to hold back a devilish smile.

"Now now, master… I think you'd look… "Cute" in that."

The look upon Ciel's face was not one of a joyful expression, his left eye twitching almost furiously.

Moments later, the young boy would be scowling, as he quickly walked down the stairs, glancing at Elizabeth, who was wearing an elegant maroon dress.

"Oh Ciel~! You look absolutely adorable!"

She squealed in delight as she ran toward him, and coiled her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

As he struggled to breathe slightly, he gave a small hug back, not wanting to be impolite to his fiancé.

Now, as most "children" would have it, you would expect Ciel and Elizabeth to go around for candy, but tonight they had been invited to a fancy dress party, held by Queen Victoria.

The carriage moved at a slow pace, giving time for the trio to talk, but it was mostly quiet between the three, until Sebastian broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Master, just remember, you may look a tad like a fool, but you are a phantomhive none-the-less."

Sebastian had always been one to seem to say the right things to Ciel, because you could clearly see a ghost of a smile appear upon his face, but it quickly dissolved.

After a half hour, the carriage came to a jolt, halting. They had arrived.

As Ciel escorted his young fiancé to the front doors of the large palace, she slid her palm into his.

Ciel being a gentleman, held her hand firmly as they walked on the chequered floor.

As they approached the main hall, an announcer loudly declared:

"Lord Ciel Phantomhive, and Lady Elizabeth Middleford!"

A few eyes glanced at the pair, but most were focused on their partners or some kind of delicacy.

They were quick to make it to the dance floor, as Mozart played smoothly into their ears.

After a few dances with Elizabeth, Ciel felt the odd need to check up on Sebastian.

"Elizabeth, could you maybe mind yourself a minute? I must tend to something."

She nodded slowly, and Ciel made his way through the crowd, wild thoughts running through his head.

"Maybe he's with someone~…"

"He's abandoned you…"

Ciel's conscious was always an evil one, often torturing him, but never hurting him, only making him more determined to find Sebastian.

But, after a long half hour of searching, Ciel's head lowered, as he made his way to the restroom to… I do not really need to explain, do I?

As the lime-green dinosaur boy pushed the door open, he spotted Sebastian smiling sweetly at him, leaning against a wall, much like he was… laid back.

"Sebastian! Where have you been?"

Ciel's tone would be one of anger, but he could not hide the happiness of finding him also. Ciel began to question himself, why he was happy to find him, but threw himself into Sebastian, who caught him and held him softly in his arms.

"Young master, are you alright? It's almost like… you were missing me."

Ciel stayed silent, as his deep blue eye closed and held onto Sebastian's waist tightly, a single tear trickling down the boy's cold cheek.

"I-I thought you had left me… Like you did… In the fire…"

Sebastian's right eyebrow arched as he was confused, but intrigued to this different side of Ciel.

"Master… I must ask you something… Do you… have some kind of attraction to me."

Ciel's eye then shot open as he glared up at Sebastian, but he gulped deeply.

"NO! OF COURSE I DON'T!"

Ciel seemed flustered, and he began… to blush. His cheeks going a dark scarlet red, as his head then lowered once more to look at the ground.

"…Alright. You want the truth, Sebastian… Ever since the fire… and you looking after me… I've… pined for you, I've needed you, I didn't want you to ever leave me. I sound pathetic, it's true… I am not worthy to be your-"

Ciel's sentence was cut short by Sebastian's warm, soft lips pressing against his own.

His pupils widened, but Ciel wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, holding the deep passionate kiss, as his moist tongue entwined with Sebastian's.

Sebastian's hand moved down slowly to Ciel's zipper on his back, where he delicately unzipped the male, as he was only wearing boxers underneath.

Ciel then pulled away slowly from the kiss, Sebastian's saliva still attached to Ciel's lower lip.

"S-Sebastian… I want you… To take me."

Sebastian's grin turned into a seductive smile, as he pinned his young master to the wall, and began to stroke his chest softly. Sebastian's warm tongue wrapped around Ciel's hard nipple.

"G-Gah!"

Ciel then let out a very soft, girl-like moan, as he panted slowly. Sebastian then began to suckle on the pink nipple, his right hand sliding down into Ciel's boxer shorts, and stroking his already erect member.

Ciel had not experienced this kind of pleasure before, he would be moaning from the ecstasy of Sebastian's tongue, and could not stop Sebastian's warm touch on his cold body felt so well, and he didn't want him to ever stop.

"M-More Sebastian… More…"

Sebastian then stopped suckling on Ciel's now red nipple.

He got onto his knees, and slowly pulled down Ciel's boxers.

his erect penis, now throbbing, aching for Sebastian's touch, was directly in front of him.

"Oh my, master… I never expected you to be… So big."

As he then gripped the shaft in his palm, and began to stroke the shaft up and down slowly.

Ciel panting already from the warm sensation on his dick.

Ciel felt helpless, and loved it; his moans were loud, and adorable to Sebastian's ears.

And then, Sebastian wrapped his slimy muscle around the head of Ciel's member, pre-cum seeping fast, as Ciel was already close to climax.

"O-Oh god, Sebastian! I-I'm going to-"

Sebastian then quickly took the full member into his mouth, the heated breath, the warm saliva of his butler's mouth on his penis.

Ciel could no longer bare it, and finally, squealing, came, his juices flowing into Sebastian's mouth, as Ciel slid to the floor, panting quite fast.

"S-Sebastian… You made me feel… so… alive.."

Ciel then genuinely smiled at Sebastian, before fainting from the aftermath of the ecstasy, curling up slightly, much like a poor kitten.

Sebastian could do nothing but smile softly at his cute young lover, as he'd call him.

Picking him up, and climbing out of a small window, and escaping off into the night with his young, forbidden lover in his arms.

Author's note: Guys, I know this is terrible, but I did a one-shot to make up for no Maniacally Mine updates! I'm sowwy… ;_; But I hope this can cheer you up. I'm only 12 remember, so keep in mind, my yaoi may not be as good as some people, but it sure made me hot.. Phew~. 


End file.
